Never say Never
by oOItaOo
Summary: Su vida había cambiado. Todo él había cambiado. Este relato participa en el "Christmas Tree" del foro Cazadores de Sombras.


**Never say never**

* * *

 **Advertencia:** todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

Este relato participa en el " **Christmas Tree** " del foro [ **Cazadores de Sombras** ].

Este es un regalo para la preciosa persona que es Yuki-Nii-Oo. Espero que te guste.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y, como siempre, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.

* * *

Su vida había cambiado. Todo él había cambiado. A penas quedaban resquicios sin recuerdos, su cabeza llena con las tres vidas que había vivido y que él no había decidido. Sí, había querido convertirse en nefilim bajo la promesa de recuperar lo que había sido suyo, un pasado que no conocía, pero que había experimentado y que necesitaba de regreso, para cubrir las lagunas, para no sentirse un extraño entre todas esas personas que decían conocerle, ser sus amigos. Pero si aquella tarde no le hubiesen abordado dos desconocidos jamás habría visto la verdad, la oscuridad que se avecinaba tras los bordes de la realidad, los monstruos que acechaban, los peligros a los que ahora se tenía que enfrentar.

Había ido a la Academia buscándose a sí mismo, pero había terminado encontrando mucho más; amor, amistad, fuerza, adiestramiento. Ahora era mejor, más fuerte, más valiente, más capaz. Y los tenía de vuelta. Volvía a ser quien siempre había sido, en un momento donde todo tenía sentido, donde Clary era su mejor amiga, donde quería a Izzy sin sentirse culpable por no ser quien ella estaba esperando, donde su familia le quería; todas las piezas, al fin, en su lugar, tras un largo camino.

Pero había cosas que nunca cambiarían. Él seguía siendo el mismo, genuino, realista, dispuesto a defender lo que era justo. Porque había sido mundano, subterráneo y ahora hijo de ángeles y había visto las flaquezas, las diferencias que les podían fragmentar, las viejas rendijas no saldadas, los problemas que estaban por llegar. Él no desconfiaba del pasado, sino que aprendía. Donde algunos veían justo exiliar a una chica por ser parte hada, él veía crueldad innecesaria, una vulneración a las tan sagradas leyes de los cazadores de sombra. Y había alzado su voz contra la desigualdad con que algunos eran tratados, contra la discriminación por tener una parte de sangre diferente, por no terminar de pertenecer a esa cultura elitista y macabra. Y, no era mucho, pero era un principio. Si los nuevos nefilims con los que él había entrenado eran mejores que los pasados, era un paso, era un comienzo.

Ahora estaba luchando para adaptarse, para que todos sus sentimientos encontrados pudiesen convivir sin provocarle punzadas en el pecho; él no tenía permitido visitar a su familia y las extrañaba, también echaba de menos a George, de quien había tomado su apellido; había cambiado su guitarra por flechas y espadas que seguían sintiéndose pesadas, incómodas, en sus manos. La música ya no llenaba sus oídos, sólo órdenes, palabras que no lograba entender sobre cómo pelear, matar demonios, cómo lidiar con situaciones que seguían pareciéndole sacadas de una película de miedo. Las risas eran más pasajeras; los besos más continuos, el dolor una constante y las noches fuera un sueño imposible. Pero era feliz, como si hubiese encontrado su lugar, el sitio al que pertenecía. No cambiaría las cacerías por películas, o los entrenos exhaustivos con Jace por tomar café con los amigos. Y sí, les extrañaba, pero ya no podían formar parte de eso. Y sí, les quería, pero aquello no significaba que fuera para siempre; algún día volvería a ver a sus amigos y reirían recordando quiénes habían sido, en quiénes se habían convertido y en cómo no quedaba nada de ellos en su interior, sólo recuerdos y nostalgia; Simon no iba a ser mejor. Pero, pese a todo, había encontrado paz en la lucha, en pelear junto a los demás, para protegerles, para salvar al mundo, pues había encontrado un propósito mayor, uno más sagrado que corría por sus venas, como fuego caído del cielo. Algo por lo que merecía la pena cada gota de su tiempo, incluso morir por ello.


End file.
